The Protector
by Irish Cutie 1977
Summary: When a person from Derek Morgan's past shows up at the BAU, he must deal with his feelings for her while tracking down an UNSUB that may put them both in danger.
1. Chapter 1

The Protector

A Criminal Minds Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names or places associated with Criminal Minds. Only the story is mine.

Chapter one

Chicago - Ten years ago

Derek Morgan wasn't usually a proud man, but his heart swelled with pride when men took a double take at his wife, Jessi. Sometimes he had to wonder what he'd done to find favor with this beautiful woman who lived in her silent world.

Yes, Jessi was deaf. However, that didn't deter him from noticing her beauty. Her waist length black hair, her tanned skin glowed from the vacation they'd taken to Panama City, Florida. She was a vision in her purple dress.

They'd met, quite by coincedence. Derek had moved up the police force ladder to Sergent. His first solo case was at the local park. Two gang banger wanna bes had tried to sexually assault a deaf girl.

When the case had gone to trial, the prosecuter, and go between the deaf community and the rest of the world was Jessi. Derek was impressed. She lived in a silent world, but she held nothing back while in the courtroom. He'd asked her to coffee, with the intent to learn sign languge. He'd never realized that two years later that they'd be married.

The two were walking back to their apartment from a family dinner at a local resturant. It was his mother's birthday. Derek and his two sisters had always taken their mother out. Jessi had her reservations. It was the first time that she'd met his family. What would his family say to him married to a deaf girl who was also white?

Her fears melted when she met Derek's mother. She accepted her new daughter in law and playfully chided her son for not having a traditional church wedding.

Derek unlocked the door to their apartment, allowing Jessi to go in first. She made her way to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes and prepare for the big court case the next day. Derek made his way to the livingroom and sifted thru the mail that had a tendency to pile up on the coffee table.

he heard a sound and noticed that Jessi had come out of the bedroom dressed in her grey sweats and his Chicago Cubs t-shirt. He felt himself go hard at the sheer sight of her in comfortable clothes. She was sexy as hell.

With a smile, his attention was drawn back to the mail. He flipped thru the junk mail. An opened letter addressed to Jessi caught his eye. He read the letter and a gasp caught in his throat.

He walked to kitchen and saw that Jessi's back was to him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, startling her.

She turned around. "You okay," she signed.

"My day just got better," he signed back.

Her quizical look almost made him laugh. He showed her the letter.

"I found out today, I meant to tell you, but with your mom's party, everything got crazy. You're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

He pulled her to him in a hug, then he looked down at her so that she could see his face. "I love you, Jess."

She smiled at him. Derek got on his knees so that he was eye level to her stomach.

He said audibly to her stomach, "I love you too, little one." He pulled her sweats down enough to expose her still flat stomach. His hand laid where his son or daughter rested. He kissed her stomach, mentally vowing to protect them both. His arms went around her waist and pulled her to him so that his ear was against her stomach. he imagined he could hear the baby. His hand went up her lower back in carressing motions.

Derek heard Jessi sigh. He felt her hands massaging her shoulders. He stood up and kissed Jessi.

He lifted her so that she was sitting on the counter. His hands went up underneath her shirt to her breasts. He massaged them causing another sigh from Jessi.

Jessi wrapped her legs around Derek's waist. She removed her shirt and then unbuttoned his white dress shirt. Her hands massaged his chest, while her mouth left a fire trail of kisses in the wake of her hands.

Derek felt like he was losing control. he felt the moisture of want seepin thru Jessi's sweats against his stomach. He gathered her to him and carried her to the bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed. He kissed her stomach. He looked her.

"The African warrior ascesses his situation," he signed. "Should he go north to the life giving mountains, or go south to the water that awaits him?"

He kissed and sucked her breasts. He was driving Jessi wild. She clawed at his back. Derek licked his way to her stomach. He removed her sweats, thankful for the fact that she never wore panties to bed. He spread her legs, his tongue going strait to the nest of curls that were soaked with want. His tongue flicked at her clit, causing Jessi's back to arch. she wanted to climb the walls. This man that had come to her for tutoring in the American Sign Language, was driving her insane.

Derek kissed his way back to her mouth. Never breaking this erotic kiss, he gently flipped himself to back, giving her control.

Jessi was straddling Derek's waist. she looked at him. "The African warrior makes his back to his woman," she signed, "He leads her to the plentiful food in the South."

Derek smiled. Her signing was like watching poetry in motion. It was fluidity.

Jessi unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them to his ankles. She massaged the bulge that was pushing against his briefs. Derek gasped. Jessi pushed his briefs down against his jeans. She kissed the top of his member. she gave a mischevious look to Derek. Her mouth went over him, allowing his member to go as far at it would go before her gag reflex kicked in. She licked the length of his shaft. Derek groaned. He was near the point of coming.

Jessi felt it too. She moved back up to his waist. She allowed his member to enter her. she began rocking up and down, her jet black hair falling down her back like a dark river.

Derek looked at her. She had her eyes closed. her mouth opened up in a silent scream.

Derek withdrew his member. He sat up and kissed her, his hands running thru her hair. She looked up at him. "I know what you want."

She positioned herself so that she was on her hands and knees. Derek removed his jeans and briefs. He entered her from behind. He loved this position. The slapping of skin against skin, the fact that he could reach around her and massage her breasts.

He began moving back and forth, his hands going around her back and handling her breasts that were moving in time to his thrusts.

In one fluid moment, Derek's left hand went from Jessi's breast down to her wet curls. He stuck a finger inside her and rubbed her clit.

Jessi's breathing changed. She felt Derek's had too. She leaned into his thrusts. Derek was groaning loudly. He wished that Jessi could hear him.

Derek was coming. His thrusts were deeper now. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "JESSI!" before coming and coating Jessi's inside with his hot seed.

The two of them collasped with Derek's head lying in between her breasts, his hand on her stomach.

While the two of them allowed their naked bodies to cool, they never knew that three years later that one event would drive them so far apart...


	2. Chapter 2

The Protector

A Criminal Minds Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I own no names or places from Criminal Minds. Only the story is mine.

Chapter two

Quantico Virginia. Present day

"The farther back you look, the farther forward you will see." Winston Churchill

It was a beautiful, sunny Monday morning as Supervisory Special Agen Derek Morgan stepped into the bullpen area in the FBI academy training center.

However, Derek's mood was anything but cheerful. His weekend had taken it's toll on him. His yearly trip to Chicago was always deppresing. His girlfriend of two years, Vannessa, had dumped him. It was one of those days were he wanted to stay in bed.

He walked to where the coffee pot was set up. He had to get some coffee in his system. He had to get him mind focused on whatever today's case was and were in the states he'd be going.

He took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. This coffee was weaker that his grandmother. He looked over at the man standing next to him. This kid looked like his college roomate forced him to dress in the dark, and his grandfather's old clothing.

"Hey Kid, who made this weak ass coffee?"

"I made that weak ass coffee! are you okay, Morgan?"

"Yeah, Reid. I'm fine. Sorry I snapped your head off. When are we briefing?"

In about fourty five minutes. Hey did you hear about Garcia?"

"What about Garcia?"

"She's no longer our communications liason."

"Why?"

"Not sure."

Morgan dumped the coffee into the sink and walked to his office.

He sat down at his desk. He suddenly felt older than his thirty four years. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a picture. It was a family portrait of him, his ex wife Jessi, and their three year old son, Caleb.

Caleb had been the light of his life and the apple of his mother's eye. Caleb had been killed in a drive by shooting, a common accurence in the Chicago suburbs. After his death, He and Jessi had grieved seperatly. In the end, as with most couples who'd had to bury a child, they divorced.

Derek ran his hand over Caleb's face. His son would have been nine today. It was why his trips back home were a bit of a downer.

"Oh, Caleb," he whispered to the picture, "I miss you, Son."

A knock at the door jerked him back to the present.

"Come in."

A blonde woman who could only be described as colorful entered.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Hello my god sculpted from dark chocolate. How was your trip to the windy city?"

Derek smiled. If anyone could lift his spirits, it was Penelope Garcia.

"It was okay. I hear thru the BAU grapevine that you're no longer our liason."

"You heard correct."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, you know that Kevin and I got back together a few months ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm pregnant. I just found out yesterday."

Derek looked at her blankly. He then smiled and stood up and smiled. "That's great to hear, Penelope. Congradulations! So who is our new liason?"

"An agent from your neck of the woods. Her name is Jessi Clark. She's deaf. Her interpeter's name is..."

"Melinda Underwood. Is she here?"

"Yeah..uh she's in the round room."

Derek excused himself and walked to the round room, leaving Penelope wandering how Derek was connected to Jessi.

Derek walked into the round room and caught a glimpse of Jessi's backside. Her long raven black hair, now shoulder length, was pulled back in a pony tail. Derek noticed that she had a tattoo on the back of her neck. It was a teddy bear lying on a cresent moon with the name 'Caleb'.

Derek nearly busted out laughing. The first tattoo he'd ever got made Jessi squemish. In fact she'd thrown up in the lap of the tattoo artist.

Jessi turned around and startled. "Derek," she signed, "I keep forgeting you're part of the BAU."

He smiled. "Hey pretty lady," he signed back, "When did you enter the FBI?"

"Two years after Caleb died. You were already a profiler. I needed something to keep myself occupied."

"Mom said you went off the grid for six months after Caleb's death. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I pushed you away, Derek. You were grieving just as I was. How is your mom? She enjoy her birthday?"

"Yes. She's always asking about you."

"Did you visit Caleb?"

"Yes and I saw that you did as well. The blue roses were lovely."

Before Jessi could respond, the rest of the Behavior Analysis Unit entered the round room. Derek pointed to his watch and mouthed the word, "Later"

Jessi shook her head and walked to the monitor hanging on the wall, where Supervisory Special Agent Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner was standing.

The no non-sense agent addressed the group. "Before we get started, I'd like to introduce our new liason, as Garcia is being taken out of the field and staying here as our technical analyst." He looked to Garcia, "Congradulations by the way. This is Agent Jessi Clark. She came very highly recomended by communications. The Agent behind you is Clark's interpreter, Agent Melinda Underwood."

He handed Jessi a small remote. "The floor's all yours."

Jessi pressed a button on the remote and turned around to face the group.

"This case comes out of Birmingham, Alabama. Captain Stephen Hendrick asked for our help involving three ritualistic murders involving six victims. the first two were Ricky and Ashley Hogan. They were found on the side of Interstate ten. The second couple was Andy and Debbie Vaughn. They were found in a dumpster on Staton Avenue. The third couple was Thomas and Kelly Smith. They were found on Wallas Drive."

"What was the MO on the victims," asked Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, the pretty blonde, who'd started out in the same position that Jessi now held.

"All were found nude. The medical examiner found signs of forced sexual activity."

"The women were raped," asked Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Not exactly. The ME's report found traces of Viagra in the sysyem of all the men. The report also indicated that the couples were forced to engage in sex. All the victims were died of strangulation."

Emily Prentiss, a black haired beauty, who could have passed for a Bond girl, asked, "How did the UNSUB find these couples?"

"That something else they all had in common," Jessi replied, "Kelly Smith was an instructor at the Wallas school for the Deaf and Hearing impaired. Ricky Hogan was a mataince man there. And the Vaughn's daughter, Taylor is a student there. You should also know that the roads the victims were found on, are used as exits off of I ten to the school."

Davis Rossi, One of the pioneers of the BAU replied, "So the school is the common denomitator. The UNSUB could be a student or a teacher there."

Hotch said, "We're to meet Captain Hendrick once we land in Birmingham. Wheels up in thirty."

Melinda had pulled Derek aside.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you pull strings to get Jess transfered to the BAU?"

"Melinda, what the hell are you talking about? I didn't have anything with Jessi's transfer. You and her family, My God!"

"What? Because we treat her like she's breakable?"

"Yes! You treat her like she's handicapped. I've seen her do great things despite her inability to hear."

"Yes. But she has limitations."

"Jesus, Melinda! You sound like her sister Melissa!"

"Who may I add, is planning to make chocolate covered peanut butter balls with yours."

"Just take care of my girl."

"Seems to me like she's not been your girl for almost eight years."

Jessi had seen the exchange of words and was able to read lips. She wasn't sure how to take being called 'Derek's girl' again.

As the team headed for the plane, Penelope sighed. She blamed her hormones for what she was about to do. She was going to do some snooping and find out how Jessi and Derek were connected.

Meanwhile, mid flight, Jessi was staring out of the window of the plane, her thoughts were a tornado. Some one tapped her on the arm. It was Melinda, who sat across from her.

"JJ's talking to you, Jess."

She turned to JJ, who was sitting next to her and across from Derek. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking about your tattoo. What does it represent?"

"Oh. Do you have any children, JJ?"

"Yeah. I've a son. His name is Henry."

"I had a son. His name was Caleb. From the moment he was born he was the love of my life and the pride of my heart. His father doted on him constantly."

"What happened?"

"One cool evening, right before dusk, we walked to the local park with two year old Caleb in tow. There was a drug deal gone bad in that area that had ended in gunfire. Caleb was killed by a stray bullet."

"And your husband?"

"We grieved seperalty and alone. We blamed each other. I blamed him for not knowing about the hoodlums dealing in the park, he blamed me for choosing the park. A few months later we divorced and went our own ways. I sometimes wonder if he knew how much I loved him. He'd always treated like a queen despite me not being able to hear."

She turned her head and focused her attention back to the window, her thoughts on the landscape below.

Derek had seen the conversation, and because he was fluent in American Sign Language, was able to follow it. He regretted not treating Jessi with more respect than he did after Caleb's death. Her being the team's new liason was bringing old emotions up to the surface.

Meanwhile in Birmingham:

The woman walked quietly down to the underground room. She walked to a man who was shackled, naked to a bed next to a frightened naked woman.

"Are you ready," the woman asked in American Sign Language.

"Again," the man asked, also in sign language.

"You know the drill, If I see a good performance, You live another day. If not, you die."

Later that night, the woman dumped two large bundles wrapped in plastic into the water fountain at the deaf school.


	3. Chapter 3

The Protector

A Criminal Minds Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of Criminal Minds. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Three

Birmingham, Alabama

As the BAU team disembarked from the plane, a dapper young man met them on the tarmac.

"Agent Hotchner? Captain Stephen Hendrick."

"Nice to meet you, Captain. This is SSAs David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, Jessi Clark, and Melinda Underwood."

"I'm relieved ya'll are here," he said in a Southern drawl. "I would have met ya'll at the station, but..."

"There's been another murder," interejected Hotch.

"Yes, sir. This time, the suspect took the time to dump the bodies in the fountain that sits in front of the deaf school."

"Have you got an ID on the victims?"

"Yes, sir. Alan Townsley, 30 and Sara New age 24."

"Any connections to the school?"

"We're not sure. We're having our people check into it."

"We'll have our technical Analysist check into it. Mean while, David, you and Prentiss go to the school and talk to the head admistrator. JJ, you, Clark, and Underwood go to Alan Townsley's home. See if he had any enemies. Captain Hendrick, is it possible to talk to Alan and Sara's family?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, Sir."

Hotch nodded his head. "Reid, Morgan, and I will interview the family at the station. Captain, we'll want to cordinate with your people as well as any county and state officials involved."

"No disrespect, Agent Hotchner, but may I ask why?"

Reid responded, "There's a high probably that county juristictions have been crossed. Not all of the students are from the greater Birmingham area."

"Oh. I'll everything set up."

"Thank you. All right. Let's get this UNSUB off the street before he kills again."

THE DEAF SCHOOL

Both Dave and Emily wouldn't admit it, but they both felt as out of of place as a woodpecker on a metal telephone pole.

"I can't imagine living in a world that's silent," Emily said.

"Never learned sign language?"

"You'd think I would with all my mom's postings."

Dave shook his head. It was no secret that Emily's mother was an American ambassador.

"Let me guess, " Dave replied, "The oppertunity never presented itself?"

"No. What's your excuse?"

"Hey, I'm Italian. Do I need one?"

Emily chuckled and led the way to the school's main office.

The office was spacious. A woman no taller than five even, walked up to them

"Can I help you?"

Emily and Dave flashed their badges. Emily said, "I'm special agent Emily Prentiss. This is special agent David Rossi. We're with the FBI."

A look of relief crossed the woman's face. "Oh. You're here about the murdered couple found in the fountain. My name is Reba Walker. I'm the head adminstrator here at the school. What can I do for ya'll?"

Dave replied, "The couple found in the fountain, Did they attend school here?"

"Sara didn't. But Alan did. It was a very sad situation. Sara's family didn't want her seeing because Alan was different."

"Let me guess," Emily interjected, "Alan's family didn't want him seeing Sara because she could hear."

"Exactly. It was almost a Romeo and Juliet sitiuation."

"Well, if Sara and Alan's parents objected to them seeing each other, How did they meet?"

"Sara was here serving community service. She'd hit a house while driving drunk. Alan was a student here, as was his parents before him."

Dave asked, "Can we get their files?"

"Of course." Reba walked to her filing cabinet.

"You don't keep them on computer," asked Emily.

"No. I haven't exactly embraced the technilogical revolution. And please, don't read into that."

One more question," asked Dave, "What does this mean?" He motioned to his throat with a jabbing gesture.

"That, Agent Rossi, in American Sign Language, means murder. The kids here maybe deaf, but they're not dumb."

"Thank you, Mrs. Walker."

ALAN TOWNSLEY'S HOME

The studio apartment was cozy. It was set up much like Jessi's apartment was, To accomidate a deaf person. Jessi noticed that Alan's home was sparcely furnished. She smiled. The life of a bachelor. As she looked thru Alan's desk, something caught her eye. A letter from Sara's mother. The things this woman had to tell Alan made Jessi's blood boil. No wonder Alan and Sara had to sneak around.

A tap on her shoulder startled her. It was Melinda. "What do you have there?"

"Fan mail from Sara's mother. Apparently she thinks very lowely of Alan's condition."

"Condition?"

"His being deaf."

"Hey, JJ," Melinda said, audibly, "We have something here."

JJ came into the room. "What is it?"

Melinda handed her the letter. Then she began to translate for Jessi. "A hate letter from Mrs. New. Apparently Sara's mother thought her daughter would become deaf just being around Alan."

JJ sighed. "Why do people have such sterotypes for the deaf community?"

Jessi shrugged her shoulders. "It's the same with the deaf community. They have sterotypes for the hearing. But there are some of us who are trying to break thru those sterotypes."

"Like you, for example."

Jessi smiled. "I wouldn't call myself a pioneer. Just trying to make a difference."

JJ returned her smile and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number.

"Wisest woman on the face of the planet, how may I help you?"

"Garcia, I need you to run a check on a Lori New. Nothing is insignificant."

"Do we like her for an UNSUB?"

"I'm not sure. Send any thing you get to Hotch."

"You got it."

As soon as JJ hung up with Garcia, she dialed another number.

"Hotch."

"Hotch, Underwood, Clark, and I are at Alan Townsley's apartment. We found a very nasty letter addressed to Alan from Sara's mother. she wasn't too keen on her daughter seeing a deaf person."

"We have her in the interview room. Have Clark and Underwood interview her."

"You think that's wise?"  
"She's refusing to talk to any of us. Agent Clark may get her to talking. Have her, also, to bring the letter."

"You got it."

JJ hung up the phone and looked at Jessi. "Hotch has Sara's mother in interview. She's not talking. Hotch seems to think you can get her talk."

Jessi replied by nodding her head.

Melinda turned to Jessi. "I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in harm's way."

"Melinda, what's going to happen? I'm interviewing a suspect."

"What if something happens?"

"Look, you, Melissa, and my parents have got to stop babying me. I can do this."

"Fine."

JJ had seen the whole exchange of words. She didn't understand what they were saying, but the looks on their faces suggested they weren't happy words.

BIRMINGHAM POLICE STATION #541

Mr. and Mrs. Townsley were in the interview room when Derek and Spencer walked in.

Mrs. Townsly looked up at the two agents. She spoke and signed at the same time. "What is going on here?"

Derek responded, "Mr. and Mrs. Townsley, My name is SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. We're profilers for the behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"FBI," Mr. Townsley signed. "Are we in some sort of trouble?"

"No sir," Spencer replied. "We'd like to talk to you about your son."

Tears began to fill Mrs. Townsley's eyes. "Agent Morgan, we just claimed our son's body fifteen minutes ago. I can't do this. Can we go?"

Meanwhile, David and Emily and walked into the room where Hotch was observing Spencer and Derek interviewing Alan's parents.

"Anything?"

"Just that Alan's father was a student at the deaf school, and that Alan was born deaf. Alan met Sara on campus while she was doing community service on the campus."

"Hey," Emily said, "When did Morgan learn sign language?"

The other two looked into the two way mirror to see Derek communicating with Mr. Townsley.

"Mr. Townsley, I understand this hard for you and your wife. But we need to bring your son's murderer to justice. Did you know that your son was seeing a woman from the hearing community?"

"Yes. Sara was a nice girl. She'd made some bad choices. She was getting her life back on track by doing service at the school."

"What about Sara's family? Did they feel the same way?"

"No. Sara's mother hated anyone who was deaf. It killed her that her only child was consorting with someone who had a 'defect' as she so kindly put it."

"You had words?"

"She spoke to Mary. Mrs. New didn't think I knew what was being said, but..."

"You read her lips," Derek finshed for him.

Mrs. Townsley turned to her husband with wide eyes. "James," she signed, "You knew about that?"

"I'm sorry Mary. You and she were in the sitting room. I stood there reading your conversation." He turned to Derek. "Agent Morgan, can you give us closeure for Alan and Sara's deaths?"

"We'll try to bring this bastard to justice."

Meanwhile in interview room two, Jessi and Melinda had walked and sat down. Melinda sat directly in front of Jessi. This was common. Jessi had to be able to see Melinda in order for this interview to work.

"Mrs. New, My name is Agent Jessi Clark. This is Agent Melinda Underwood. We're here to talk to you about Sara."

"They couldn't send a normal person in here?"

"You weren't speaking to a hearing person. Now it's my turn. Did you know that your daughter was dating a young man who was deaf?"

"Sara had no brains whatsoever. I tried to talk sense into her. But she wasn't listening. She was convinced that Alan was the one."

"Why did you try to stop her from seeing Alan?"

"I didn't want defected grandkids!"

That remark went thru Jessi like an arrow on fire.

"Defected grandkids? Do you have a problem with the deaf community?!"

Morgan had just stepped out of interview room one and saw what was going on in room two. He ran into room two as Jessi was rapidly signing to Lori New.

"This isn't good," Derek told Hotch. He walked into the second interview room. He looked at Melinda. "Get her out of here."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

Melinda managed to pull Jessi out of the room. Derek sat down in front of Lori New.

"I'm sorry about that."

"What was it that she said to me?"

"I'm not comfortable repeating what she said."

"You know sign language?"

"Yes. There are some of us willing to try something new. What was it about Alan you didn't like?"

Lori sighed and tears filled her eyes.

"Mrs. Townsley?"

"When I found out I was pregnant with Sara, I was already a mother to a five year. My son was..."

"Deaf?"

"Yes. I wasn't ready to have a second child and have a son that was deaf."

"What happened to your son?"

"He was sent to a special boarding school in France."

"Did you kill Sara and Alan?"

"No! Why would you even ask that question when I just claimed my daughter's body?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. New. But I have to ask to hard questions."

Later that afternoon, Derek confronted Jessi.

"What happened back there?"

"I'm so tired of the labels, Derek. I'm so tired of the looks and the thought that one day someone will become deaf just by being around a deaf person. It's as if being deaf is like the new leprosy."

Derek smiled. "Do you still trust me?"

"Why?"

"You want to take a ride?"

"Where?"

"The deaf school. I want to show you something."

As Jessi and Derek started for the door, Melinda stopped them.

"Where are you going, Derek?"

"Jessi will be fine with me. We're headed down to the deaf school."

"I'm not so sure.."

Jessi put a hand on Melinda's, her look telling her that everything was fine.

Derek smiled at Melinda. "Trust me. Everything will be fine."

BACK AT THE DEAF SCHOOL

Derek had looped Jessi's arm thru his own. It thrilled him to have her so near him again. So much had taken place during the course of their failed marriage. Derek felt so responsible for everything.

They stopped at a little garden that had 'went to sleep' during the winter.

"Why are we stopping here, Derek?"

"You remind me of this garden."

"Huh?"

"You were vivaious and alive until you married me, then you've been in a never ending winter. I feel like I'm to blame for every bad thing that has ever happened to you."

Jessi placed a hand on Derek's face.

"I don't blame you. Derek, there was no predicting what would happen with us, with Caleb. I'm honored to have shared my life with you, even if it was only a few years."

Derek looked into her midnight blue eyes. He wished he could fix her ears so that she could hear his voice. He leaned down and kissed her.

The two never knew it, but they were being watch. Watched by a woman. A woman who was a former student of this illustrous campus. She knew that the Feds were looking for her. They just didn't know who she was. More than likely, they hadn't even put the whole thing together. Now she'd found her next project. This one would be her greatest and most likely her last.

When Derek and Jessi got back into the black SUV, neither knew what hit them.

The woman who had been watching them, had snuck into the back of the truck and pistol whipped them both.

The girl smiled. Yes, this would be the finest perfomance yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The Protector

A Criminal Minds Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of Criminal Minds. Only the story is mine.

Chapter Four

The Performance

Jessi had awaken to a splitting headache. She couldn't remember what had hit her. She looked around, then looked down at herself in disbelief. She was naked.

She looked over at Derek, who was groggily sitting up.

He looked at her. "Jess, are you okay?"

"Besides being without my clothes, I've a huge headache. What happened?"

"I'm not sure what it was that even hit us."

"Derek, I'm scared. What happened? Where is our clothes? What will happen to us?"

At that moment, A woman who was at least in her late thirties, walked in. Her shoulder length brown hair was highlighted with blonde streaks. Her green eyes held a sinister stare.

"Well," she signed, "Hope my performers are not harmed."

"Performers," Derek signed back.

"You understand me? How wonderful! This will be better than the last performance!"

"We still don't understand what you want," Jessi signed.

"Like you, I'm deaf. I have the idea that intimacy between a deaf person and a hearing person is a joke. So, You two are going to prove me wrong."

Jessi looked at Derek with a questioning look in her eyes.

Derek looked from Jessi to the woman. "You want us to perform for you? Having sexual intercourse?"

"Now you've got the idea."

Derek looked back to Jessi. He'd survived his abuse at the hands of Carl Bufford. But, would Jessi survive this?

"And if we refuse to participate?"

The woman produced a double barreled shotgun and pressed it between Jessi's legs. She looked at Derek. The woman's meaning was clear. Perform or die.

POLICE STATION

Melinda was in a near state of panic. Why was Jessi not answering her text messages? And what about Derek? His phone was going strait to voice mail.

Hotch came up behind her. "Any word?"

"No. I can't get either one of them on the phone. What about you?"

"We found their abandoned SUV at the deaf school. What were they doing at the school?"

Before Melinda could answer, Hotch's phone chirped.

"What do you have, Garcia?"

"Sir, I think I made a really weird discovery linking Morgan with Clark."

"Really? What's the link, Garcia?"

Garcia had told Hotch everything about Morgan and Clark's past, their marriage, Caleb's birth and death, their divorce. Everything.

Hotch wasn't very happy. He didn't like it when an agent's personal life affected a case they were working. He looked to Melinda.

"Something you'd like to add, Underwood?"

Melinda sighed. "I had no idea that Jessi would be re-assigned to the BAU. I assumed that Derek had pulled some strings to get Jessi here."

"Underwood, when some one is assigned to the BAU, It's because I've approved it. Jessi came very highly recommended in her field. Did Clark have a connection to the school?"

"Not that I know of, Hotch. Just please find her. There's no telling what's happening to her."

UNDERGROUND ROOM

What was happening was that Jessi was being forced to perfom oral sex on Derek. He was standing over her, carressing her hair.

Jessi had tears in her eyes. This was worse than being raped. She was being forced to do a private act in front of a complete stranger with someone she'd always loved.

Jessi removed her mouth and began to rub Derek's large member with her hand, while looking at him, the tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Jess. I'm so sorry," he mouthed, knowing that she could read lips.

She gave him a sad, knowing smile. She didn't blame him. This wasn't his fault.

She put his member back in her mouth. She had to make this good, or they would both die.

She felt Derek coming. She kept his member in her mouth, so he could come inside her mouth. He did, and she swallowed his hot seed.

Afterward, Jessi was on her side, crouched in a fetal position, weeping silently.

Derek wanted to hold her, but he was unsure how she would react.

The woman walked inside. She clapped. "Amazing," she signed. Glaring at Derek, she said, "Now it's your turn, Derek Morgan."

"How do you know our names?"

"I have both your badges."

At that point, Jessi had turned around. She startled when she saw the woman standing over Derek.

"What do you want us to do now," Jessi signed.

"I want Derek to perform on you, Jessi."

"Or what?"

"Defiant until the end, huh? This is what will happen."

The woman held a knife to Derek's member.

Jessi nodded in understanding. She laid on her back and spread her thighs.

Derek moved in between her thighs. He heard Jessi gasp as he kissed her mound.

Tears fell from Jessi's eyes. She was so embarrased. She felt so filthy. But yet, she felt pleasure. It confused her. She was forced to do this, yet she felt safe in the arms of Derek.

Jessi looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and thought on only the pleasure that Derek was forced to give her.

THE POLICE STATION

Hotch was talking to Garcia over the phone. It seemed that she'd found a crucial piece of this very weird puzzle.

"Garcia, I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"'Okay, my brave gumshoes, I just found this file in the computer of the deaf school that was sealed."

"I was under the impression that no files were on computer," Rossi said.

"That's because Birmingham's finest handled this one. It had to be placed on computer."

"She's right," Hendricks said, "Anytime we have to take a case involving a school, it's always a matter of public record."

"What was the case, Garcia?"

"It was a rape case. Victim's name was Chrystal Hood. Oh god. She was doomed. Like Emily Bronte doomed, like red shirt ensign in Star Trek doomed."

"Garcia, info pleaese."

"Oh, sorry Sir. Um, she was raped by her appointed translator. Oh geeze! Are you kidding me? Doesn't anyone believe in background checks? Her case didn't go very far because she was unable to testify against her attacker."

"What about the other victims, Garcia?"

"Um, It looks like they were chosen at random, sir."

"Maybe," Reid said, "She's collecting injustices and she's choosing the first couple she sees."

"Right," Emily chimed in, "And I'm guessing it's a matter of time until she gets to the real monster."

"Hotch replied, "Garcia, who was Chrystal's attacker?"

"His name was James Abernathy. He was never convicted of the rape charge because of Chrystal's unwillingness to testify. He currently is working at Martin Luther King Jr Elementry school. Another example of the education system failing."

Hotch turned to Hendricks. "I suggest you send a unit to pick up Abernathy. Chrystal is our UNSUB, however, James had a part in all this."

Hendricks nodded his head and sent a unit to pick up James Abernathy.

UNDERGROUND ROOM

Derek could feel Jessi coming as he licking her out. She tasted as good as she had nearly ten years ago. He didn't want to let her go this time.

Suddenly, he had developed an idea. It was crude, but it might just keep both him and Jessi alive.

Derek moved to where he was face to face with Jessi.

"Trust me," he mouthed to her.

She nodded her head. If she trusted anyone in this world, It was Derek Morgan.

Derek stood Jessi up and embraced her, making sure to be in full view of the two way mirror that he'd noticed earlier.

He looked lovingly down at her. He leaned down and deeply kissed her.

Jessi finally caught on to what he was doing. He was keeping them both alive. She placed a hand on his cheek. After all the blame, after Caleb's death, after the divorce, she still loved him.

She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I still love you, Derek," she mouthed.

Derek smiled and deeply kissed her again, knowing now, this was much more than a show.

Derek turned Jessi around to where she was facing the two way mirror.

Jessi placed her hands on the glass, while bending her mid section. She was allowing Derek to perform their favorite position. Entry from behind.

Derek entered her. He forgot how wonderful she felt. He carresed her back in loving motion.

Behind the glass, the woman, whom Garcia had identified as Chrystal, was shocked. They were supposed to be afraid, Not expressing their love to each other. This was not what had happened to her.

She looked at Derek's face. It was a look of love and etheral eutopia, like he'd found the one thing that made him happy.

Suddenly, the hurt, the fear, and the anger that James had caused her, came rushing back like a rogue tsunami wave hitting a lone island.

She remembered what James had done. He'd made her think that he loved her. Then he forced her, at knifeppoint, to have sex with him.

The next day, she was the joke of the campus. All because James had to have her.

She looked back at the couple in the same room where James had had his way with her. She noticed that tears were streaming down Jessi's face, but she was smiling. It was as if they were tears of joy. The same type of tears that a new mother shed once that tiny little baby is placed in her arms.

As Derek and Jessi slid down to the floor, exhausted from the passion that still stirred in the both their hearts, they stayed tangled in each other's arms. Jessi saw her ex husband in a whole new light. He was still her protector.

Chrystal walked into the room. She had their clothes in her hand. She flung the clothes at them.

"Get dressed," she signed, "The stage has been moved."

Derek and Jessi did as they were told. They dressed.

Chrystal flung a vest at Derek. "Put this on."

"What is it?"

"Insurance policy."

Derek, who'd had experience with the Bomb Squad knew this vest was fitted with enough plastic explosives to level half a city block.

Jessi walked towards Derek, however, Chrystal had anticipated this. She pointed the shotgun at Jessi.

Derek looked at him and lightly shook his head. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Derek put on the vest.

The two were hearded out of the room and into the dark night. Chrystal made them get into her truck.

Chrystal had put Derek behind the wheel and Jessi by the passenger door. She put herself in between them.

She handed Derek a note. It read, "Drive to the police station."

Derek did as he was instructed. He had a really bad feeling. He was wearing a vest of death and Jessi had a smaller gun, a glock outfitted with a silencer, aimed at Jessi.

When the truck stopped in front of the police station, Chrystal signed to Jessi.

"Get out!"

Jessi stared at Chrystal with a blank stare.

Chrystal reached over and opened the door.

"Out!"

Jessi got out. Before she could turn around, Chrystal shot Jessi in the back three times.

Derek yelled, "JESSI! NOOOOO!"

Chrystal looked at Derek. "Drive to the Civil Rights park."

"Are you screwed up in the head? Do you know what you've just did?"

"I know if I hit this little switch," she held up the little black control to the vest, "There will be others dead. Now drive!"

Derek did as commanded. He thought of Hotch who had Jack and JJ who had little Henry. He didn't want these boys growing up as he did. Without a father.

He just prayed that Jessi was okay...


	5. Chapter 5

The Protector

A Criminal Minds Fan Fic

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of Criminal Minds. Only the story is mine

Chapter Five

A life regained

Derek was near a state of panic as he and Chrystal drove towards the Civil Rights Park. Was Jessi okay? What drove Chrystal to shoot her?

Once the truck was stopped and turned off, Derek turned to Chrystal.

"What did she do to deserve that," he signed to her.

"Relax, G-man. They were rubber bullets. She'll be sore for a while."

"I don't undrstand."

"Your team has something I want, and visa verse."

"What do you want?"

"I want the man who did this to me." She lifted up the double barrel shotgun. "These bullets aren't rubber."

THE POLICE STATION

Melinda helped Jessi up off the ground.

"Are you okay," She signed.

"I think so. Was I just shot at?"

"They're rubber bullets."

"They hurt like hell."

"That's the idea."

"Where's Derek?"

"He didn't get out."

"Melinda, we have to find him and soon! He's been fitted with a bomb by the UNSUB."

"We know who the UNSUB is. Her name is Chrystal Hood. You need to let Hotch brief you on her story. What happened to you and Derek?"

A slow blush rose in Jessi's cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Melinda saw the blush in Jessi's cheeks, however she decided not to pursue the issue.

As Jessi and Melinda walked into the station, they passed Captain Hendricks who was leading a man in handcuffs to an interview room.

Jessi looked to Melinda.

"Who's that?"

"That is James Abernathy. The man that raped our UNSUB."

"What? So, the reason she's done all this is because it was done to her."

An hour later, Jessi, with Melinda and Spencer, were interviewing James.

Jessi began.

"I know you can understand me without a translator."

"Why am I here," James spoke as he signed.

"You're here because of Chrystal Hood."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid or coy, James. You're in no position to be either. We have evidence that you raped her, and that she was so scared to testify."

"She was easily swayed. She thought she was in love with me. However, getting her to remove her pants was the hard part. She fought till the end. Never said a word."

Jessi was so flustered and angered that she couldn't say a thing. She was thankful when Spencer chimed in.

"Did it occure to you that the reason she was deaf? You were her translator. What made you want to rape her?"

"She was easy."

"You were convicted of possessing pornographic images. Did you film her?"

Jessi remembered the room that she and Derek were forced in. It had a two way mirror. She also knew that in some cases, a suspect being interviewed would also be filmed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So if you're done, I'll be leaving."

"You did film her. You raped her while it was being filmed. I saw the room. It's only a matter of time before she gets to you."

"What makes you think she'll kill me?"

Spencer laid out pictures of the last four crime scenes.

"She already has."

"I want protection."

Jessi shook her head. "I'm not a lawyer. I can't promise that."

Before James could say anything else, Hotch opened the door.

"I need to see you three right now."

As soon as the trio walked out of the interview room, Hotch said, "We have a problem."

"What's wrong," Spencer asked.

"We've recieved a phone call from Morgan. Chrystal wants to make a trade. Abernathy for Morgan. We normally would send in a hostage negotiator. However because the UNSUB is deaf, can you do this Clark?"

Jessi shook her head.

"If you haven't already found out, Hotch, I'm too emotional involved. I can't risk Derek's life."

"I understand that. But you are the only one who can get thru to her."

Jessi thought of the little room and how Derek did the most humilating thing to keep her alive. She had to let him know that she loved him as well.

"Fine. I'll talk to her. What about Abernathy?"

"As I said, we normally won't deal with an UNSUB. However, a agent has been taken hostage. We need to take all of the needed procautions. Now, Clark, did Chrystal say anything?"

Before Jessi could answer, Hotch's phone rang. He answered.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's Morgan. I'm here with Chrystal Hood at the Civil Rights park. Hotch, she's wanting to make a trade."

"What kind of trade?"

"Me for James Abernathy."

Hotch sighed. He was afraid that this was going to happen.

"Tell her we'll be there in five minutes."

"Is Strauss going to approve of this?"

"I'll deal with the politics of this job, Morgan. Right now we need to make sure you're okay."

CIVIL RIGHTS PARK

Derek was still wearing the bomb vest, however he was seated against the largest tree in the park. Chrystal was facing him.

"Well?"

"They'll be here in five minutes."

"What made you love her?"

"Jessi? A lot of things. She's got this amazing inner strength. She can hold her own. She's got this amazing sense of humor."

"And the fact that she's deaf didn't make you pity her?"

"No. That was never a factor. I went to her to learn American sign language."

Chrystal was near tears. "Guys like you are hard to find."

"What happened between you and Abernathy?"

Chrystal sighed. This was the first time anyone had asked.

"James was my appointed trasnlator. He was so smart, funny, and sexy. I wanted to think it was love. One night he invited me to a party. I don't remember anything after that first drink."

"He slipped something in your drink?"

"I think so. I woke up with him on top of me in the same room that you and Jessi were in."

"You tried to fight him off, didn't you?"

"Yes. The next day, there were these pictures and videos circulating the school. I was the biggest slut and loser on campus. I wanted to make everyone pay for what had happened. I don't know what happened. I just snapped."

Before Derek could say anything else, He noticed the BAU team coming over the horizon, with James Abernathy in tow.

Chrystal stood up. Morgan followed suit. He didn't want Chrystal getting hurt or doing domething stupid.

"Chrystal," Jessi signed, "I know what James did to you. You wanted us to know. I swear by everthing that is holy to me, that I will get you some help."

"No. I've killed eight people. Nothing you say or do will change that."

"But you can get help."

Chrystal said nothing. She unstrapped the vest on Morgan. She motion her head for Derek to leave.

Not thinking anything about it, Derek walked towards Jessi. He saw the horrified look on her face. He turned around and saw that Chrystal had slipped on the vest.

"Chrystal," Derek signed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Chrystal never looked up from what she was doing, so she never saw Derek's question.

Jessi ran up to her, trying to grab the control out of Chrystal's hand.

"Please. Don't do this! We can get you the help need. You don't need to do this."

"Why did you leave him?"

"What? Who?"  
"Derek."

"We drifted apart after our son's death. We both felt that we could do better by divorcing. Why do you ask?"

"I saw the love in his eyes when I forced the two of you to perform. He still loves you and you still love him. Now get out of here. Go be with your protector."

"No."

Chrystal grabbed the double barrelled shot gun and pointed it towards Jessi. The look she gave Jessi simply said, "I said go!"

Derek caught Jessi's attention. He'd been watching the entire conversation. Jessi still loved him? He waved her to him.

She nodded and walked to him.

"Jess, it's no use. She's made up her mind."

"But, Derek, we can help..."

A shot rang out. Derek covered Jessi. He looked around. that's when he saw James' body fall. Chrystal had killed him, point blank range, with a bullet to the head.

Before he could stop her, Chrystal pressed the red button on the control.

Derek kept Jessi under his arm as he yelled to the group, "GET DOWN!"

The blast left nothing in it's wake. There was nothing left of Chrystal with exception of bits and pieces.

Jessi stood up and looked at the spot where Chrystal had stood. She shook her head.

Derek pulled her to him in a hug and allowed Jessi to cry. He felt a sadness at Chrystal's situation. True, she'd taken him and Jessi hostage. But it had brought him and Jessi closer.

But Chrystal had gotten what she wanted. Revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

The Protector

A Criminal Minds Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I own no names or places of Criminal Minds. Only the story is mine

Chapter six

Three months later

Jessi was still dealing with everything that had happened in Birmingham.

As a matter of fact, it was affecting her job.

Derek knew this and decided that he needed to talk to Jessi. He knew what she was doing. She was blaming herself. He'd done the same thing whenever Carl Buford would have his way with Derek.

One evening, Derek had invited Jessi to his house for dinner.

Derek was in the middle of placing a store bought pizza in his oven when there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and saw Jessi standing there. She was a vision in her pink sweater and blue jeans. She lifted a bottle of wine.

Derek signed, "Thanks."

"Sorry it's a cheap bottle."

"No problem. Hope you don't mind a store bought pizza."

She smiled. "You never could cook."

It was true. A bachelor for the last ten years, his cooking skills consisted of a phone and take out menus.

Over pizza and wine, the two talked about everything under the sun, but danced around the real subject at hand.

After dinner, they moved into the living room.

Derek looked at Jessi. "How are you doing, Jess?"

"Fine. The traffic over wasn't too bad..."

"No, I mean how are, really. I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"Oh. This is why you asked me over. I don't know. I can't function. I don't think I can do this job. I'm thinking about taking some personal time or even go back to my old job as a lawyer. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Nearing the end of our time in that little room, i began to enjoy it. Your touch, your lips, everthing had a touch of passion to it and I enjoyed it. Does that make me damaged? Am I messed up like Chrystal?"

Derek was almost moved to tears. he knew Jessi was struggling. But not like this. He moved over to her and sat beside her on the couch. He gathered her in a hug.

He looked at her and signed, "Jess, you are not damaged or even messed up. What Chrystal did, she did because James had stolen her innocence. She couldn't handle what he'd done to her and she began to act out.

"You on the other hand, you're stronger that she was. I know you are. I've seen it. You've went toe to toe with some of the most accomplished lawyers in the courtroom.

"Ask Hotch for some time off. Go visit family. Hell, go visit friends in Chicago. I'll go with you. What you need to understand is that you are not alone in this. I'm right there in the dark with you."

Jessi looked at Derek. Tears in her eyes.

"Ever my protector."

She leaned into his hug, knowing it would all be okay as long as he was by her side.

The End


End file.
